Instant Kill
An Instant Kill (一撃必殺技, Ichigeki Hissatsu Waza; lit. Single Blow Sure-Killing Art) is a move in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. As its name states, it will defeat the opponent instantly if it hits. However, to perform this, IK Mode must be activated first by pressing + + + . Upon activation, the Tension Meter will slowly decrease, and any Tension-required move can't be used (eg. Overdrive, Force Breaks, etc...). When the Tension Meter is empty in IK Mode, characters will gradually lose health. Also, regardless of sucess or failure, the Tension Meter is lost for the rest of the round. Below is a list of Instant Kills found in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. A.B.A A.B.A loosens her bandages and then thrusts her hands to the ground. This knocks down the opponent while Paracelsus ascends and a huge gate is thrust up from the ground that sucks in the opponent. After the gate closes, Paracelsus descends and slices the gate in half. Anji Mito Anji Mito goes inside a sphere made from his own Ki and flies off screen, opposite of where he is facing the opponent. He quickly returns, riding a flying dragon made of Ki and Wind Magic that hits the foe. Answer Answer cuts himself, paints the blood on his scarf and summons a large snake. Answer rides the snake forward, ramming the opponent three times, and it whips its tail knocking the opponent into the air. The snake then finally eats the opponent alive. Axl Low ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Axl uses his Kusarigama to trap his opponent in a series of chains. He then snaps his fingers, causing the chains to explode along with his opponent. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Axl Low makes a hand gesture forming an X while his chains from his Kusarigama form a circle on the ground. When stepped upon it catches the opponent. If the opponent is caught, multiple sickles will hit the foe in alternating directions, forcing his/her body upward before even more sickles attack. After a few moments, the body bursts into flames and falls to the ground. ''Guilty Gear'' Axl Low wraps his opponent from head to toe with chains from his Kusarigama. He then pulls on the chain, spinning and cutting his victim to death swiftly. Baiken ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Baiken alludes samurai films as her opponent gets slashed inside a room, their bodies' outlines visible. The move was too quick, and all that would be seen is the opponent's blood splattering on the white walls as he/she gets destroyed. In REV 2, Baiken cuts through the opponent, the sliding doors close behind her and the opponent. After a fish hops, the door is splattered with the opponent's blood and part of the building is cut open. ''Guilty Gear'' Baiken delivers a single strike. A few moments later, the opponent collapses with multiple slashes. *Tate Shunmaku later becomes one of her Overdrives in Guilty Gear XX. Bedman Bedman traps his opponent in a movie while Bedman watches them from the seats, where his become overwhelmed by a horror-type "bad end." Bridget Bridget throws a yo-yo at the enemy. The yo-yo attaches to the victim if it lands a hit and Bridget manipulates the yo-yo to send the enemy to the moon, head first burying his/her head on the moon's ground. Chipp Zanuff Guilty Gear Xrd Chipp sways in circles in place and unleashes a barrage of ninja stars at his opponent, sending them up. Chipp then casts a lightning-type magic to finish them off. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Chipp Zanuff makes his opponent explode in midair after trapping him/her in a star-shaped fire seal. ''Guilty Gear'' Chipp Zanuff dashes behind the opponent. He then delivers a killing blow as the spirit of a demonic mask appears in the background and is split in two. Dizzy ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Necro is about to finish her opponent off with a Gamma Ray, but Dizzy stops him from killing him/her. As the Gamma Ray barely misses her opponent as he/she watches the nuclear explosion, turning their head back with a fearful expression on their face (with the exception of Slayer and Ky, who are bored and starry-eyed respectively). The screen shows Surrendered instead of Destroyed. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Dizzy turns into a black, demonic winged creature. As the ground begins to shake, energy builds up on Dizzy. Bright light flashes from her and then radiates outward with tremendous force that knocks the enemy down. She returns to normal holding her head due to a headache. Notes This is one of the few Instant Kills in the X era games not to use the universal input, and is not listed in her original Accent Core movelist. Dr. Baldhead Dr. Baldhead tosses his opponent in the air, leaves his scalpel standing and lets the body get impaled by it. An Oriental-styled gravestone falls on top of them in increments, crushing their body and burying them. Eddie Eddie encloses his opponent by his shadow that is shaped like a woman's face. This rapidly decomposes into a skeletal face and destroys the opponent. Elphelt Valentine Elphelt readies Ms. Confille, pulls out a bullet from between her breasts, loads it into the rifle and fires it at the opponent. After being hit in the heart, the opponent feels love in a field of flowers then collapses. Fanny Fanny uses her giant syringe to slash her opponent and then calls an ambulance. When the ambulance arrives she bumps her opponent with her butt, sending him/her flying inside the ambulance along with her. A lot of ruckus and commotion happens inside the vehicle. Then the ambulance leaves, dropping the opponent when it passes by again. As the opponent stands up, Fanny descends down from above. Faust Guilty Gear Xrd Faust places his opponent in a surgical room on an operation table with fellow surgeons watching in the audience. Then he performs plastic surgery on his opponent's face that changes their facial appearance. Guilty Gear X & XX Faust pokes his opponent and is then laid on a hospital operating bed. Faust then dives on him/her. When he lands on the ground, he pushes a switch and an atomic bomb explosion is shown in an old film style. Afterwards, Faust opens the hatch of his shelter, and comes out surprised to see nothing left with the world. In the EX version and in Guilty Gear X, the bomb does not explode despite Faust's repeated attempts. He walks towards the patient to check what's wrong but the bomb explodes, comically altering Faust and his opponent's hair into an afro. Notes Faust's EX Instant Kill is his previous instant kill from Guilty Gear X. I-No ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Playing her sitar, I-No unleashes a barrage of magic bolts that pelts her opponents. ''Guilty Gear XX'' After slapping the opponent upward, I-No begins playing her guitar on a demonic concert stage, the final riff of which causes the large speakers to destroy the victim with their sonic waves. Jack-O' Valentine After an off-screen beating, the opponent finds himself/herself tied down in a grassy field, while Jack-O is being bounces by her minions. After being launched high enough into the stratosphere, Jack-O' comes down landing her kick on the helpless opponent killing him/her in an explosion viewed from space. Jam Kuradoberi After charging into the enemy, Jam strikes the enemy repeatedly whilst various images of her appear, accompanied by various kanji. The final shot is of Jam delivering a flying kick with the background displaying a setting sun and the opponent falls lifeless. In Xrd- Revelator- a new shot is added with Jam looking at her wrecked restaurant in shock before killing the opponent with a flying kick in a rage. Johnny Guilty Gear X & XX Johnny throws a card at the enemy. When it hits, it traps the enemy inside a spinning life size card with a portrait of the victim in distress on it. As the card stops spinning, Johnny cuts it in half diagonally and the card, and the victim disappears. In Xrd -Revelator-, Johnny throws the Joker card to the opponent, follows after as it latches onto the opponent. After cutting the card and the opponent, nothing appears to happen at first, but when Johnny sheathes his sword, the opponent dies. Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- Johnny takes out a card, throws it at his opponent and dashes with it at the same speed. As the card reaches his opponent, he slashes both the card and his opponent with his katana, then they fall down to the ground. Justice Justice grabs her opponent and rapidly flies up into space. She then ends the attack with a huge explosion. Kliff Undersn Kliff Undersn charges at his opponent and slashes him/her vertically. At the same time a portal on the ground opens and a dragon from above dives down and hits the enemy before then going through the portal. A second dragon then ascends from the portal, hitting the opponent again while knocking him/her down. Kum Haehyun Kum Haehyun plays notes to disorient the opponent and has Kum Jonryoku crouch and flick his finger hard enough to crack the opponent's skull. Ky Kiske ''Guilty Gear X''/''XX''/''Xrd'' In X and XX, Ky Kiske creates small lightning energy in the form of a sphere on the tip of his Thunderseal sword. The sphere becomes a mighty torpedo of energy, with which Ky stabs the victim fatally. In Xrd, he materiaizes his Grinders and dashes through them, stabbing his opponent with in incredible speed with a lightning enhanced thrust. Notes It is possible to see the visage of a womanly figure within the energy formed from the stab itself. ''Guilty Gear'' Ky Kiske slashes his opponent horizontally and then vertically, forming a highly decorated cross made from lighting where the opponent is. Then the cross spreads more crosses horizontally and vertically as lighting orbs forming around the area knock the enemy down. Leo Whitefang Leo turns his swords into a large lion head. He jumps high and performs a drill-motion dive into the opponent, slicing past them and leaves an explosion behind. May ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' May knocks out her opponent. They later wake up inside a cannon, where May and her associate fires them out of it from the Mayship. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX May grabs her opponent and jumps high, throwing her opponent down to the ground while she stays in midair. The crew of Jellyfish Pirates stampedes her opponent. As Leap tramples the enemy, March trips and cries behind her. Leap runs back towards March but she trips on the enemy's body and falls on it, crushing the opponent under her, sending him/her sliding back. March laughs and May lands to the ground, while Leap scratches her head due to being clumsy. Notes This Instant Kill does not use the universal input used by others (236236 + HS, or Quarter Circle Forward x2), instead using 6321463214 and HS, or Half Circle Forward twice and HS. As of Guilty Gear XX, Dizzy can be seen among the crew running over the opponent, unless of course the victim is Dizzy. ''Guilty Gear'' May grabs her opponent and then multicolored lights and several knocked out dolphins and whales with bandages burst from the ground. This catapults her enemy and she waves good bye. Millia Rage ''Guilty Gear X''/''XX''/''Xrd'' Millia Rage plunges her hair through the ground. It comes out under and multiple strips of hair let out a golden glow that stabs the opponent. As it stops, two huge twisted hair strands shaped like arrow tips impale the opponent from above while forming an X. Finally, the enemy falls to the ground as the hair disappears. In Xrd, she surrounds her victim with the strips of her hair, and skewers them to death. ''Guilty Gear'' Millia Rage hits her opponent with her hair. While stunned she climbs on top and stabs him/her through the back with her hair. She back flips off her opponent while he/she falls to the ground. Order-Sol Order-Sol knees his opponent, stunning him/her, and dashes behind. He crouches as fire blazes behind him at a fast speed to the direction of where Order-Sol is facing cascading through the enemy and a much taller, faster blaze cascades, sending the enemy flying as Order-Sol stands up. His second Instant Kill is merely Napalm Death, though is unique in that it can only be triggered when the opponent is correctly attacked with Order-Sol's Dragon Install Sekkai overdrive with their health at a sufficiently low level. It will thus trigger automatically. Notes Order-Sol's Instant Kill, "All Guns Blazing", is Sol Badguy's original Instant Kill from the first Guilty Gear game. He is also the only character to have two different Instant Kills in the same game. However, "All Guns Blazing" can only be used in his EX Form, as well as when using his normal form with the Generations mode set to "GG". Potemkin ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Potemkin wraps his arms around his opponent, jumps high, and executes a drill-motion piledriver, leaving a crater. Then he slams both his fist on his downed opponent, sending them to the other side of the world. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Potemkin unleashes a burst of energy from his body that sends his opponent high in the air and is enough to disintegrate his collar and gauntlet. He then kisses his fist and punches his opponent while falling back down to the ground with such force. ''Guilty Gear'' Potemkin uses his incredible strength to strike the victim with a particularly explosive, two-handed hammer punch. Ramlethal Valentine Ramlethal rushes and slashes her opponent in all directions. Then she unsheathes her twin greatswords and slashes them in an x-motion cross. Raven Glowing with dark energy, Raven grabs the enemy's throat, and consumes them both a large purple energy pillar and the enemy is vaporized, while Raven survives. Robo-Ky Hitting the opponent with his sword, Robo-Ky reclines on his fold-out chair and spits out 4 miniature Robo-Kys from his mouth. They grab the victim, fly into the air and violently explode. Sin Kiske Sin tackles his opponent with his war flag, slamming them into objects on his way. Then he finishes them off with a lightning strike. Slayer Slayer delivers a punch so powerful that it knocks the opponent all the way to outer space while he recites a haiku and light flashes on where the opponent is. The lines of the haiku are displayed in Japanese script. Sol Badguy ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Sol charges his Junkyard Dog MK III, or unleashes his full power if he's in his Dragon Install form, jabs his opponent on the gun barrel, and fires a massive laser that annihilates them. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Sol Badguy crouches, and gets engulfed by flames that explode around him at the same time he jumps at a steep angle. He then delivers his knee to the enemy, knocking him/her out. ''Guilty Gear'' Sol Badguy simply kicks his opponent, stunning him/her, and dashes behind. He crouches as fire blazes behind him going at a fast speed to the direction of where Sol is facing cascading through the enemy and a huge burst of flames sends the enemy flying as Sol stands up. Notes Sol Badguy's first Instant Kill, "All Guns Blazing", is used by Order-Sol, in the latter's EX mode. Testament ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Testament summons a succubus-type creature that stabs the victim once, with enough power to seemingly strike multiple times. The enemy is shown to be lying on a large bed decorated with a skull. ''Guilty Gear'' Testament slams his victim to the ground and presses them with enough force to expel their soul from their body in the form of a skull-shaped explosion. Venom ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Venom turns his opponent into a billiard ball and gets placed on a billiard table along with pool balls around him. Venom strikes a cue ball to break the group; his opponent ricochets off a border and falls into a mouth that appears on the table. ''Guilty Gear X'' & XX Venom strikes the enemy with his cue and compresses them into a pool ball (humourously molded after the victim). An array of pool balls surround the victim as Venom fires yet one more. The balls spread outward and strike the victim one by one until the victim explodes. Zappa Zappa briefly transforms into S-Ko, who then moves her hand towards the victim. A moment later, a solitary, decaying tree is briefly seen as S-Ko makes an eerie scream, which ends with S-Ko's eye being seen through a television screen as the opponent dies. Notes This Instant Kill seems to be based on Sadako Yamamura's method for killing her victims. This possibly happens because S-Ko is a homage to ''The Ring'' franchise. Zato-1 ''Guilty Gear Xrd'' Zato-1 slams his palm to the ground that creates a shadowy figure that moves up to his opponent. The figure eats and destroy's the opponent's shadow, leaving them to collapse. ''Guilty Gear X'' Zato-1 grabs the opponent and encases them in a shadow shaped like a woman's face, which rapidly decomposes, scaring the life from the opponent. Eddie has this as his Instant Kill in later games. ''Guilty Gear'' Zato-1 summons a gigantic shadow hand that crushes the opponent into a bloody mess. Category:Gameplay